


I Knew I Wasn't Crazy!

by Littlecamo8



Series: DC: Heroes of Gotham [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Dinner, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Before they came out, Jason would secretly record Dick moaning his name while they had sex and would set alarms around the house to play it in random rooms as Bruce walked by.Bruce thought he was going crazy. Everyday he'd hear Dick having... sex... with Jason, but when he opened the doors there was never anyone there. This went on for weeks.So, when Jason and Dick stood up during dinner and explained they were together, Bruce slammed the table and shouted, "I knew I wasn't crazy!" and dumped mashed potatoes all over Stephanie as he did so.They don't let him forget this.Ever.





	I Knew I Wasn't Crazy!

**Author's Note:**

> JayDick! And smut. If you don't like, don't read.
> 
> If you want to skip the smut, go to At the Manor (in bold). That's where Bruce's torture/ confusion begins.

Jason pounded into Dick with unbelievable force. Dick's stomach pressed against the wall, Jason left a trail of hickeys down his back.

"Jay~!" he moaned. "Jay~!"

"Is this what you want, Dickie?" Jason growled, somehow pushing in harder, deeper. "To sing like a robin?"

"Jay~! Jay, please! Please! I- I can't- please!"

"Louder," he growled in Dick's ear.

"Jay~! Please! I- I need- I need-" he grunted as Jason slammed into his prostate.

"This?"

"Mhm!" Dick nodded, practically sobbing in pleasure. He bit his lips, his forehead pressing into the cold wall. Sweat dripped down his back, and Jason's sinful mouth licked each bead up.

Wanting to hear his birdie sing, Jason started pumping his member. Dick let out a grunt, his hips buckling for more of the sweet friction. His head tilted up, teeth grinding to keep in his moans.

Jason pumped harder, faster, managing a few deep moans. Jason was getting close to his peak, and he could feel Dick was, too. Having a quiet bird just wouldn't do for him. He had a need to hear how wonderful his dick was making Dick feel. He needed to hear Dick's musical moans.

Dick sucked in a gasp when Jason added a slight twist to his ministrations. Dick's head flew back with a mix of pain and pleasure, slamming into the crook of his neck. Jason took the advantage, pressing his mouth against the exposed neck.

"Ahh~," Dick started, then silenced himself.

Jason was getting irritated. Why wouldn't his birdie just sing?

His other hand raised to the erect nipples, pinching and pulling at them. Dick whimpered, thrusting into Jason's delightful hand, simultaneously pushing himself deeper on Jason's cock with each thrust he was given.

Dick was tightening around him, and he still had not screamed the way Jason wanted. No, no this would not do. It wouldn't do at all.

He squeezed the base of the hot member, blocking Dick's orgasm.

"Mhm," Dick whined.

"Sing, little birdie," Jason breathed in his ear. "Sing loud enough, and I'll let you cum."

Dick stopped holding his voice in, neighbors be damned. His voice at a note he could only reach with this pleasure, Dick voice let out a series of high pitched moans, whimpers, and groans.

Still, Jason did not let go.

"Jay! Jay, please!" Dick begged, his blue eyes glazed over. The pleasure was too much. He was ready, so ready. He needed his release; he needed to cum.

"Earn it! Sing!" He lifted the acrobat's leg up, getting a different angle.

"Yip!" Dick squealed when Jason seemed to go deeper.

"Yes~, perfect," Jason hummed, feeling Dick's tightness around his cock as his orgasm kept being denied.

"Jay! Jason~! Jay~! Jay~! Jay~!"

Dick was finally allowed his finish, his entire body jerking between his lover and the wall. The orgasm was so intense, Dick's vision spotted. Jason drew out his pleasure, continuing to thrust into his over stimulated body.

"Jaaaaayyyyy~!"

"Fuck, Dick!" Jason stilled deep inside of Dick, letting Dick's spasming channel squeeze his juice out of him.

oOo

Dick moaned, "Jason!"

Jason smirked, keeping the brutal pace his boyfriend was loving. "That's it, Dickie, scream my name." His mouth closed over Dick's nipple, biting down simultaneously with a hard thrust against his prostate.

"JASON!" He came hard, his body twitching between Jason and the mattress. Jason kept going, reaching for his high like a barbarian. Dick moaned, his body sensitive through the prolonged orgasm.

Jason pulled out, repositioning them. His hips over Dick's head, he pushed his cock into the warm mouth.

He was close. So close. He pushed harder, deeper down the right throat.

"So good. You're so good for me," Jason moaned. He released an animalistic grunt, cumming in Dick's mouth.

Dick greedily swallowed every drop.

oOo

**< At the Manor>**

"Jay~!" Bruce heard a muffled but familiar voice moan. He froze, taking his eyes away from the papers he had been reading. "Jay, please! Please! I- I can't!"

That was definitely Dick's voice, but. . . the name he was moaning. There was no way.

Bruce stepped towards the room leaking the sounds, pressing his ear against the closed door.

Sure, Dick had taken after him in bedding many people, and he knew of his ward's bisexuality (it was absolutely no surprise when the boy finally came out), but Jason? He had seen how close the boys had grown, but he was sure it was just brotherly love.

This?

This was impossible.

"Jay~! Please! I- I need- I need-"

He heard a faint response. "This?" And though it was soft, the voice was certainly deep enough to be Jason's.

He finally threw the door open, wondering why in Hell the boys would be having sex together, let alone in his home office.

But the room was empty, and the sounds stopped.

"Dick? Jason?" he called out. He searched his office, but found no trace of either boy. He frowned, he was certain he heard. . .

No, it must be the lack of sleep getting to him. He hadn't slept in almost four days. He was starting to hallucinate. It wouldn't be the first time.

He threw his workload on the desk, marching to his room with panicked urgency.

He really needed to sleep.

*Five days later*

"Jason!" Dick squealed. Though it was unusually high, Bruce was certain it was Dick.

"That's it, Dickie, scream my name."

"JASON!"

Bruce threw the door open. Like the last two times heard the moaning, the room was empty and the sounds stopped the moment he opened the door.

Maybe he was working too hard. Alfred said all the stress would get to him one day.

*Two weeks later*

"Jay~!" Bruce heard his ward's moan.

He tried to ignore it.

"Jason~!"

Fuck it.

He threw the door open in a second, his eyes scanning the room. Just like the other two dozen times he'd heard the moans, no one was there.

But he was hearing them!

He wasn't going crazy!

He knew he wasn't!

He had gotten plenty of rest, cut back on his workload, and even stayed home from patrol a few nights. He wasn't hallucinating. He was really hearing Dick and Jason having sex.

He was!

He had to be.

Bruce wasn't going crazy.

*Five weeks after Bruce started hearing Dick and Jason*

Dinner was good. Alfred really went all out.

Jason coming to the manor was still a new thing, and he oftentimes cancelled. So when Dick told Bruce and Alfred there was going to be a family dinner, he half expected the wayward boy to not make it.

Jason didn't seem too uncomfortable. He had a slight smirk dancing on his lips. Contrary to Dick, who was squirming nervously in his seat as utensils clanked against the plates.

Dick stood, gathering everyone's attention. "Umm, guys, there's something I- we, uh, I-"

Jason stood, setting a calming hand on Dick's shoulder. "There's something we need to tell you."

Dick had eased some, but he continued to be a jittery mess. "Yes, well, um, we- Jay and I, we have- we kinda- we're sort of-"

Jason sighed, boldly announcing, "We're fucking."

"Dating," Dick corrected, blushing.

"But you love it when we fuck," Jason smirked.

"I knew I wasn't crazy!" Bruce suddenly roared, his hand slamming on the table. It hit the edge of his plate, sending his food all over poor Stephanie. She froze mid-bite. Her eyes closed in annoyance, and her fork was lowered onto her plate.

Jason's snickering echoed in the otherwise silent room.

"Was that necessary?" she growled, her eyes still shut.

"Sorry, Steph," Bruce apologized, sheepishly. Alfred rushed to help Stephanie. "But I- I've been hearing them-" he froze. How should he say this? "And I knew- I knew I wasn't crazy."

At that Jason cracked up, slamming his fist on the table. Dick was confused.

"You- You've been hearing what?"

Bruce blushed, lightly. "You moaning Jason's name. I've been hearing it all over the manor for weeks."

Another wave of laughter erupted, and Jason collapsed on the floor.

But Dick was still confused. "We've never had sex here at the manor. It's always at my apartment."

"There was that safe house I caught you two in," Stephanie reminded, cleaning potatoes out of her hair.

"And there. A few times," he admitted. He eyed Jason suspiciously, and Jason forced himself to his feet.

"Sorry, Dickie. I couldn't help myself."

"What did you do?"

"I may have recorded us making love then set random alarms to play it all over the manor when I knew Bruce would be nearby."

Dick's face flushed, a smile growing. Yet, he scolded, "Jason!"

Jason busted out laughing, unable to contain himself.


End file.
